Big
(Forward) |element= Wood |relationships= Rockstar (deceased mother) |seiyuu= Yuuki Aoi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 032 (Chrono Stone)}} Big (ビッグ) is a dinosaur in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"The splendid fighting dinosaur who is the boss of Kemono no Tani. Grew up, he's starting to look like his mother Rockstar."'' Appearance Big has a small body and is similar to his mother, Rockstar. His outer scales are dark blue while the inside scales are coloured pink. He also has blue and black eyes. As a scout character in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he grew up and looks even more like his mother. Plot Big first appeared in episode 32 along with his mother, Rockstar. He got scared when she was attacking Raimon. After that, he was about to be attacked by Death Horn, but his mother blocked the other dinosaur. However, she died after that, making Big become sad. During the night, Big had something of conversation with Fei, who tells the small dinosaur about his parents who abandoned him when he was young. Later in episode 33, he watched the training and was happy for Torb, who succeeded to release his own Keshin. Because of Rei Rukh's appearance and challenge, Big watched the match opposing Raimon to Perfect Cascade along with the managers, Wonderbot and Tochan as the coach. In the next episode, he was still watching the match. As Death Horn arrived near the field and was about to attack Fei, Big stopped him and revealed his true strength, which was revealed to be somekind of Keshin looking like his mother, Rockstar. Later, he Mixi Maxed with Fei, giving him enough power to use Keshin Armed and score. When Raimon was about to leave, Fei hugged Big, who cried when Fei had to leave him definitively. When the Inazuma TM Caravan departed, Big was yelling as he was saying goodbye to Raimon. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Big can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Dino Figures (恐竜フィギュアの写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Leadership (リーダーシップの話題, obtained at Faram Obius' space port) *'Topic': Magnificent Nature (雄大な自然の話題, obtained in Ratoniik's forest) *'Topic': Hunting (狩りの話題, obtained in Ratoniik's forest) After this, he can be scouted. Aura data ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' At lvl. 50 *'GP': 140 *'TP': 51 *'Kick': 84 *'Dribbling': 49 *'Block': 54 *'Catch': 56 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 43 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 71 Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 193 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 213 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 87 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 99 *'Freedom': 210 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Gallery Big's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Big's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Fei Talking To Big CS 32 HQ.png|Fei talking to Big about his parents. Big's energy CS 34 HQ.png|Big's energy. Fei and Big CS 34 HQ.png|A hug of Fei and Big. Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 38 HQ.PNG|Fei's Mixi Trans with Big. IG-09-015.PNG|IG-09-015. Category:Mixi Max users Category:Chrono Stone characters